


Andrea

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly Movie-verse. Loki is made to live on Earth without powers as Thor did as punishment. To make things a bit more interesting, Sigyn is given his powers, put on Earth with him and given permission to extract her own revenge for the pain he caused her.<br/>Meanwhile, trouble stirs and the Avengers assemble once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work in progress that I started a while ago that I'm transferring onto here now that I have an account so I hope you all like it!

"Bring the accused forward," a wrinkly old Diar demanded. Nodding in obedience the guards opened the door and the bound, gagged and broken former prince of Agar was brought in to face his judgment.

"Loki Laufeyson," Thor began with a heavy heart as his adopted brother was freed from his muffle, but not of the manacles around his wrists, "you allied with the Chitauri in order to enslave the human race and take rule over Earth. Doing so you endangered and ended countless lives. Do you have anything… at all… to say?"

"I did nothing wrong," Loki said simply.

"You betrayed Asgard," Thor reminded him.

"You betrayed me. Did you not just testify against me?" he challenged with venom in his every word.

"Loki," a Diar cut in, "although you may not consider Asgard your home now, taking the life of anyone, even a human, is an unforgiveable crime." This judge, Agni, had been a kind old man who had often looked after Loki and his brother in their youth when their mother and father were too busy. He could remember when Odin brought home the little and at the time innocent baby from Jontunheim, and it made him miserable to see the boy he'd once thought of as a son, the man who now stood in chains before him ruined.

"And you deserve a punishment fitting for such a crime," another judge added. This judge was not as sympathetic. "The only penalty appropriate is death."

"No," Thor said quietly. "There's a human proverb… How did it go? An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. If we kill him, how are we any better than the one we chastise?"

"Thor, this is no time to reminisce over your attachment on Earth," Theoric reprimanded. Odin had made him a Diar in apology for Loki's trickery years ago when he married Theoric's betrothed.

"Perhaps he's right," Agni supported Thor's advice. "We shouldn't kill him."

"Are you getting soft?" Theoric fumed. "And you as well, Thor. Your days with the humans have made you spineless."

"You will respect me as your ruler, Theoric," Thor commanded calmly. "You owed my father everything you have. In his absence, your debt is now to me."

"That may be true, but it doesn't change the fact that I owe him," he pointed at Loki, "nothing."

"Even so," the eldest and wisest Diar, Koli, broke in, "homicide on this level deserves something worse than death. It would be different if he were paying for the life on one, but that's not the case. He's paying for the lives of hundreds, thousands even. If we kill him, we give him exactly what he wants. He doesn't have anything to worry about and he doesn't learn anything, now does he?"

"What are you suggesting?" another judge murmured.

"He will learn as his brother learned," Koli said. "He will live among those he wished to enslave and will understand how wrong he was to endanger them. He will be abandoned on Earth, stripped of his powers. If he ever truly learns his lesson, he can return to Asgard on parole, in the custody of someone who will look after him and keep him in line."

"That is too light a penance," Theoric hissed. "Kill him."

"You do not have to penalize him for taking your wife. That is not in question here," Agni rebuked.

"So it's decided," Thor ruled, a secret bolt of happiness shooting to his chest. "He will be forced to live as a human." Living being the operative word, he thought.

"NO!" Loki shouted, fighting against the gaurds that held him back. "No, please!"

"Take him away," Koli ordered.

"Please, anything but―"

The door was slammed shut and the room was silent again until Koli stood and beckoned to a young lady dressed in green who had been sitting in the front row. "Young lady, I'd like you to follow him in a few days to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble and to continue to make his punishment a little more severe. It will be your chance to repay him for all the damage he's done to you. You can do this in anyway you see fit as long as he continues to live."

"Will my powers be taken away as well, then?" the woman asked.

"No, of course not. That would take all the fun out of it."


	2. The Woman in Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Woman in Green's identity and intent is revealed, and we also get a small update on Jane Foster's life after her remarkable encounter with Thor.

It had been a normal day for Jane Foster. She woke up at seven to get to work at eight, combed madly at her hair and considered just cutting it off instead of having to bear the burden of brushing out the knots each morning (the reason she didn't was the reminder of Thor when it seemed to turn a lighter, almost blonde shade when it was in the sun), and watched The View on the small kitchen television as she ate a bagel and made coffee.

However, as she was walking out the door, she got a strange surprise.

A woman in a long green dress stood patiently at the door. She had stunning blue eyes and curly brown-ish black hair. She had a sweet smile, but her eyes showed that she was more dangerous than her pearly whites let on, or at least she could be, if she wanted.

"Took you long enough. I've been waiting out here for quite some time," the woman said in a light, friendly voice. "You're…" she paused, snapping her fingers as she tried to remember the name. "Jane! You must be Jane, yes?"

"Ah… yes, I am," Jane stuttered. "I'm sorry you waited so long. I didn't hear you knock."

"Knock?" the woman repeated in confusion.

"You know…" Jane said, rapping her knuckles on the doorframe. "Knock. You knock on doors to let the people inside know you're there."

"Oh, you humans have silly customs," the lady giggled. "May I come in?"

Jane moved out of the way silently, her mind racing. "You said 'humans' like you weren't one yourself. Would I be correct in assuming that you're from Asgard?"

"Oh, yes. Thor said to tell you he sent me."

"You know Thor?" Jane stammered. Who was she? His new girlfriend? Had he forgotten about her feelings for him already. No, let's not jump to conclusions. "Who… are you?"

"Oh, I'm Loki's wife, Sigyn. Though, they said I should go by 'Andrea' here. Less strange, Thor said. What's this?" the lady questioned, peering at her reflection in Jane's refrigerator.

"It's a refrigerator," Jane answered. "We put food in there and it keeps it cold so it doesn't go bad so quickly."

"Oh, I see," 'Andrea' sighed, opening the door, before quickly shutting it before it was really open at all, knocking, and opening it again.

As her new houseguest began to rifle through the fridge, Jane pulled out her cell and sent a quick text to her boss. "Can't come in today. I have laryngitis."

Soon her phone buzzed. "Okay. Feel better soon."

"So, Andrea. I didn't know Loki had a wife," Jane sighed, claiming her coffee mug before Andrea's curious hands could get a hold of it.

"You wouldn't have heard of me. He hates me. Thor sends his love and regards. By the way. He really misses you. And cares about you. You're very lucky."

"Thank you," Jane said quietly. "What business do you have here on Earth?"

"Loki's being punished, and I'm helping. Thor said to remind you on the attack on New York last week. That was Loki."

"You must be so proud."

"Why?" she asked, cocking her head and blinking.

"It's called sarcasm. It's when we say something and we mean the opposite of it," Jane explicated and sat down her cup. "You know, for Loki's wife, you really do act a lot like Thor."

Andrea paused, "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. But you look like Loki."

"Many have said we were… 'cut from the same cloth' as Thor says. Is that a human phrase?" Jane nodded in affirmation and Andrea continued, "Anyways, we probably look alike because we're both from Jotunheim. I was only a little girl when my family died in the battle between Asgard and Jotunheim. I barely remember it at all. My parents begged an Asgardian warrior to take care of me. I was supposed to marry him when I became of age, but Loki… interfered."

"I assume that you need to stay somewhere while you're here," Jane supposed. "It's not exactly a room fit for the Prince of Asgard, but you could always stay in my garage. I'm afraid I don't have more to offer."

"Well, I'm afraid I don't have more to choose from."


	3. A Barn and a Shovel

"Oh, Jane, there is one more thing," Andrea called as her hostess began to exit her room. "I noticed a ways behind this building there was a barn. May I take my horse back there?"

"Uh, sure. I don't keep the place up. In fact, I haven't been back there since I bought this house," Jane answered. "I think there's hay in there, but the roof might be leaky." She paused, "Wait a minute, I didn't see a horse outside."

"You wouldn't have. I put an enchantment on him so that he wouldn't be seen by humans. He's a bit conspicuous."

"Who would see him out here?" Jane questioned. She'd bought a house outside the city, where there was only fields and dirt road for a good three or four miles at the least on all sides. The home had apparently been an old farmhouse but hadn't been used for that purpose for the better part of a decade. She enjoyed the privacy it brought and the quiet that only the rural countryside could offer. The barn had been shown to her by the real estate agent, but she'd never had any need for the old thing.

Andrea shrugged. "You can never be too safe."

Jane had to give her that one. "Fine, you can take him back whenever you like, but there's no one around for miles. I'd feel better if you took the spell off him, just so I don't trip over him or something."

"Agreed, then," he new housemate nodded. "I'll take him now. Thank you, Jane."

When Loki woke up he was very sore and in an unfamiliar place. He laid flat on his back with arms and legs spread. He sat up and groaned, pushing the heel of his hand against his temple. He muttered and looked around he seemed to be in a meadow of some kind, but around his body the grain was flattened and charred with a path of also crushed and scorched wheat in the directions his legs arms and head had been pointing with a circle at the end of each.

His head ached like it never had before and all of his muscles screamed in protest with every move he made. He was dizzy and wanted to vomit, but he could tell by the gathered clouds and crashes of thunder above his head that if he didn't move quickly, his brother would make sure he was in worse shape than he was already. He stood shakily and limped toward a house in the distance, grinding his teeth in irritation and discomfort.

It took him longer than he expected to get there. It was beginning to drizzle by the time he dragged himself up to the porch steps and he hoped someone was home to open the door before long.

He banged on the door, making it rattle on its hinges. "Hello?" he yelled. "Please, if anyone's here, please let me in!" There was no answer for a long moment and a bolt of lightning struck in the plain behind him. With newfound energy, he hit the wood again. "Please, I'm begging you!"

The door swung open and he sighed, closing his eyes in relief. "Oh, thank gods―" but he was cut off by the hard metal of a shovel smacking him across the face.

Shaking, Jane stood above Loki's unconscious figure with a trowel in hand and her heart hammering in her chest.

The following grumbling of thunder was like a round of applause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for reading so far! You can also read this story on my deviantart, my username is cassandracorrigan or my fanfiction.net, username C.J. Corrigan
> 
> Or you can follow me on tumblr and get updates on the story there. I link the new chapters to my blog each time I update. URL: aceswhoviansandnerdsohmy
> 
> I apologize for differences between this story and the plot of the Marvel comic books, but this IS fanfiction. This is a warning in advance that there are already differences (like Sigyn being from Jotunheim) and there WILL be more. Prepare yourself if it bothers you that much.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!


	4. Tony

"Tony. Tony, are you listening? Hello?" came Pepper's voice from beside him.

Tony Stark shook himself from his trance and looked at her. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you'd heard from Banner today. He's been in the lab all day and hasn't come out even to use the bathroom. I'm a little worried about him," the blonde repeated, crossing her arms across her chest.

Bruce had decided to stay in New York after the incident with Loki and the Chitauri. Just in case, he'd justified. Being the hospitable people they were, Tony and Pepper had offered to let him stay in Stark Tower with them, since it had been decided that he'd' be a great help to Tony in the laboratory while Bruce wasn't at his new job as a pediatrician or on a mission trip to a Third World country that he insisted needed his medical expertise.

"Then why don't you check on him?" Tony asked.

"What if he's gone all… you know… Hulk and starts throwing test tubes and sulfuric acid my way?" she challenged.

"You bob and weave," he said as if he should add 'duh' to the end of the suggestion.

"Very funny," he deadpanned. "You're afraid of the giant green monster so you send me in to do it. Thanks a lot."

"Oh, don't get snarky with me. It's just my way of showing you that I have confidence in your bobbing and weaving abilities," Pepper played off as she wound her arms around Tony's neck and brushing her lips against him.

All too soon, however, they were interrupted by a loud banging at the door.

"Go away!" Tony yelled.

"Not happening!" a deep voice shouted back.

Grumbling, Tony pulled himself from Pepper's grasp, and walked to the door only to find Nick Fury standing livid behind it. "Where's Selvig's device?" he demanded.

"Well, hello, to you too, Fury. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. At least I was until you barged into my home without invitation," Tony nagged.

"Where. Is. It," Nick asked slowly, enunciating every syllable with dangerous precision.

"It's in the lab as always."

"What's going on up here?" Banner asked as he entered from the lab. "Nick? Oh no, don't tell me. I don't want any part of this."

"Bruce, tell Nick that Selvig's portal machine is in the lab where it always has been," Tony commanded.

"Of course it it," Banner confirmed. "I just saw it in there less than a minute ago. Why? Are aliens and demi-gods ravaging the streets of New York again?"

"Everything looks fine to me," Pepper chipped in from the window."

"We picked up energy level spikes in New Mexico earlier today equivalent to that of when the Asgardians dropped in for a visit. Twice, one after the other."

"New Mexico?" Tony repeated softly. "Wasn't that where Point Break's girlfriend lives?"

"And where Thor dropped in the first time?" Banner added.

"Precisely."


	5. Sif and Sleipnir

As Andrea led Sleipnir into the barn she contemplated what to do next.

Loki should've landed nearby. Should she go looking for him? Or she'd maybe let Sleipnir do it, since he'd get restless soon, always needing to stretch his many legs. Then came the question of if she should look for him now or wait till after the storm. On one hand, she'd hate to be caught in the middle of one of Thor's temper tantrums. That was never a good idea. On the other hand, she'd hate to find Loki with a cold after a night in the rain. This would be hard enough without him being extra cranky.

She was so torn about this entire situation as a whole. Although the idea of paying Loki back was tempting… he'd always been able to break her with his eyes. The puppy eyes. Oh, how she dreaded the puppy eyes. They were even worse than Thor's.

She giggled to herself as she ran a gentle hand over Sleipnir's mane, remembering the many days when she and Sif would talk and gossip about the brothers' quirks and habits including their tendency to use their eyes and soft, boyish faces to get what they want, and they almost always did, seeing as Frigga was the only one to be able to resist them, and that was only half the time.

Oh, Sif, she thought. I miss you already.

Sif had been her only friend in Asgard. When they were still only young girls and she had been the odd Frost Giant child in the midst of hereditary enemies, the girl parents told their children to never go near, Sif had snuck out of the "Ladies' Professional Meetings" (that she was supposed to be paying attention to so that she could attend them as a member one day and learn to be a 'strong, yet ladylike wife for her husband,') so that she could be an amicable companion to Sigyn. It had been Sif who taught Sigyn how to shoot a bow with deadly accuracy, and it had been Sigyn who taught Sif the traditional fighting techniques of the Frost Giants and the proper ways to counteract them. Andrea could still remember the day that Thor in all his arrogance and ignorance had told Sif she could never be a warrior and challenged the girl to a duel to prove it. He soon ate his words and lent her his support when not fifteen minutes later she ran from the practice room, giggling like a school girl and overflowing with thanks to Sigyn for teaching her the moves that brought down the future king of Asgard, leaving Thor speechless and on his back with only his snickering, dark-headed brother to lend him the hand he desperately needed to get up.

It had also been Sigyn who beat up Loki, the culprit, when Sif came crying about her braids being cut short.

"I look like a boy," Sif had wailed.

"But, I thought you didn't want to be a lady," Sigyn said, confused.

"Of course I don't want to be a 'lady.' I want to be a woman." Sif explained to her friend. "A woman is independent and resilient. A 'lady' is dainty and pathetic. But what good is there in trying to break the mold of a lady, if you hair is so short, that everyone thinks you're a man."

Sigyn had been taken back by that statement, having never considered the concept from that angle, but either way, she shrugged and set off to do her duty as a best friend: to beat up the boy that made her cry.

That was when Sigyn first fell in love with Loki. She'd always wondered why though. Maybe there was just something about seeing someone at their most vulnerable that made one develop some kind of an attachment to them.

Sleipnir trotted around the barn observing his temporary home and sniffing suspicious objects like a dog before picking a small haystack to settle himself on. Smiling, Andrea bent down to pet him and place a soft kiss in between his eyes. "I'll be back later. I've gotta get your Momma."

Sleipnir neighed in response.

"Oh, don't give me that. He's not around to hear me call him your mother, and you know it's funny. Bye, baby. See you soon."

She sighed as she left her stepson to his hay and headed back to Jane's house, where she walked in to find her husband slumping over, unconscious, in the chair he was tied to and Jane sipping her coffee like it was a normal day.


	6. Reunion

"Loki?"

The strangled word came out as a question, and Andrea's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her husband, slumped over and unconscious, his hair falling in front of his face, and his breathing shallow. She wasn't sure if she was worried or excited.

He groaned in response, his head rolling to one side lazily and his eyelids fluttering. "Si―" he began, but was cut off by his own groan, as he tried to move his aching muscles and felt a stabbing pain in his side.

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered, bending down in front of him as she began to untie his bonds. "I'm here."

"Andrea, are you crazy? I just got him tied up!" Jane hissed, trying to grab her hands.

"He's hurt," Andrea shushed her.

"So? This is supposed to be a punishment for him, isn't it? He can stand to be tied up until I'm aware that he's not going to attack me out of the blue."

"I'm sorry, let me revise my last statement: He's hurt badly, and it's my job to take care of him. The punishment is mine to inflict, and this isn't how I'm going to do it," Andrea insisted before continuing to work on the knot. "Don't worry, I'll watch over him and make sure he doesn't hurt you, though I doubt that he could right now."

"How are you going to do that? He's a 6'2" fully grown man, no, fully grown god!" Jane argued.

Loki slumped forward into Andrea's arms as she finally untied the knotted rope, and she picked him up like a toddler easily, with his head resting on her shoulder tiredly. "I'm stronger than I look."

Loki woke up on a lumpy mattress with Sigyn leaning over him, dabbing his head with a wet washcloth.

"Where am I?" he asked. "I thought… I thought they sent me away, to Midgard."

"They did," she said simply, with a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Loki. I'm here to help punish you."

"Get away," he demanded, putting a hand on her firmly to push her back and trying to sit up, before he fell right back down in pain.

"You have a broken rib," she informed him, pushing him gently onto his side. "Lay lie this and it'll feel better.

"Why are you helping me?" he shivered.

"Because you've already been through pain, and all it did was harden your heart. That's the last thing I need," she sighed, covering him with a comforter, Jane had given her.

A tear slid down his face, making him thankful to be laying on his side, so that she couldn't see it, but he was too tired to wipe it away. "I hate you," he whispered, pulling at the blanket.

"I know."


	7. Waiting

Steve remembered this feeling of waiting. A nagging, wretched knot, constantly tightening, tedious enough to lull one to sleep, but vexing enough to keep one awake. It was the feeling he'd had when waiting to hear if Bucky was coming back to base alive, when waiting to see if he'd get yet another rejection, or maybe they'd finally let him in to do something with his life, when waiting for that long dreadful moment when he'd asked Fury, "What about her?"

Waiting to see if the Avengers would be assembled again was one of the worst stretches of- how many days had it been? Steve glanced at the calendar. Eight days. Eight days of telling himself to stop worrying, eight nights of staring at the ceiling.

When the call came and Maria's voice only said the words, "Assemble, 37 N, 116 W, tomorrow, 05:00," at the other end of the line, Steve was more relieved to have an answer than he was anxious that things were worse than expected.

It was sad, now that he thought about it, that Maria had given no further sentiment. She was still taking it pretty hard on herself. Though she'd been in a whole different wing of the aircraft at the time of Phil's death, she confided to him at the funeral that she should've done something to help him. She should've protected him, the way she'd promised his mother she would.

Being back on the military base, was like coming home, or returning to summer camp and the friends you made their last time, bonding over campfires and tug-of-war, only in the army, they'd bonded over visits to the infirmary.

He saw a good number of the same agents who he'd seen on the Avengers' last mission. The olive-skinned woman with a long ponytail who'd helped him open the science fiction-esque, biometric doors, the southern Vietnam veteran who showed him to his living quarters and who told him stories of his first love when he was feeling a little depressed and missing the woman he still considered to be the love of his life.

Then he saw him. The man that made his skin crawl and itch, whose name made his mouth twitch, and worst of all, he didn't know if it was to smile or to frown.

"Popsicle! Glad you could make it!"

Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry that these chapters are being so slow-paced. I promise they'll pick up speed, I'm just trying to give insight into what's gone on since the movie ended. So here we go: we finally have Steve in the mix!  
> As always, thank you for reading and for your wonderful support! It is much appreciated! Please review!


	8. Maria

Jane and Darcy had a game where they bet on how many days it would be before S.H.I.E.L.D. came knocking on their door. Jane bet five days, Darcy bet two. It had actually been three days before Agent Maria Hill showed up. Her stance mimicked that of a CIA agent: feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind her back.

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" Jane asked without so much as a 'hello' or a 'how are you?'

Maria nodded curtly. "Agent Hill. You must be Jane Foster. Has there been any strange act―"

"Jane?" Andrea called from inside. "These are wonderful. What do you call them?"

Jane turned to see Andrea wrapped in a bath towel, with dripping wep hair and an open bag of marshmellows. "They're marshmellows. Put some clothes on."

"You're lucky I got this on her," Darcy yelled back.

Jane sighed. "Yes, that would be some of the strange activity you're talking about. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please," Maria said, stepping in. "Darcy Lewis?" she recited, nodding at the girl who was sprawled lazily across the couch, before turning to the naked girl in the kitchen. "And you are?"

She hesitate. "Andrea, Jane's… cousin."

"Is that so?" Maria asked suspectingly.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Loki called from the garage, "THEY HAVE ME HELD HOSTAGE."

Andrea froze, eyes darting to the door of their makeshift bedroom, then back to Maria. "Excuse me for just one moment." The girl disappeared into the room before they all heard her yell, "SILENCE! WE HAVE A GUEST," followed by a strangled shout of pain.

"Care to explain that?" Maria asked dully.

"Oh, those two? They just fight all the time, like an old, married couple, you could say," Darcy joked.

"What Darcy means is, if you'd follow me to the kitchen, I'd be happy to explain everything over a cup of coffee," Jane scrambled to hold together so semblance of order.

"Very well," Maria agreed, following her and stepping lithly over the shower water left by Andrea.

Jane poured them both a cup of coffee and added some liqour to her own. "I hope you don't mind. It's been a rough week."

"We all have bad days. Who exactly do you have locked in your basement, Ms. Foster?"

"Loki," she answered, and Maria immediately tensed, putting a hand on her gun, but Jane quickly dismissed the seriousness of the situation. "He's restrained; it's fine."

"With all due respect, I think he can probably get out of whatever it is you have him in," Maria stated.

"No, he doesn't have his powers. He's being punished right now by the Asgardian courts or something. Learning his lesson and what not."

"And that woman?"

"Andrea. Well, Sigyn, his wife from back home."

"How'd a man like that get a wife?" Maria asked, abandoning the coffee and reaching for the whiskey.

"Triskery, how else?"


End file.
